Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that carries out login processing, a method for controlling the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In a recent image processing apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral, a function of limiting access to jobs or resources according to a user who has logged in, and a personalization function constituting a screen based on information of the user who has logged in have greatly grown in importance.
According to one of such image processing apparatuses, session management concerning the user is carried out in such a manner that the user inputs his own user name and password, logs in after authentication and approval in a user management system, and then logs out at the end of utilization by the user. During the session, the image processing apparatus controls access based on approval information of the user who has logged in, and personalizes an operation screen and an operation method.
There have been offered some methods for such session management of users. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-28202 discusses a method for displaying a dedicated screen when the authenticated user is weak-sighted. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-75451 discusses a method for reading customized information of the authenticated user and displaying a customized screen.
In an image processing apparatus installed in an office to be shared, quick logging-in to perform a predetermined operation is important. Even if the time for logging-in takes some seconds, convenience of users is reduced. It is, therefore, desired to set the logging-in time as short as possible.